Puppy Love
by coin1996
Summary: Italy found a small little puppy on the side of the road and wants to keep it. With the help of Germany and Prussia will he learn to take care of the puppy? How about trying to take care of the puppy with out telling Germany about the crush he has on him. Italy is going to have a hard time. Summary sucks. I know. XD But the story is cute and fluffy.
1. Chapter 1

Italy skipped happily as he was on his way to Germany's house. He decided against going though Switzerland's yard. He really didn't want to run to Germany's house much less be shot at by the shot-gun happy Swiss boy. Italy giggled as he just kept skipping. He was already in Germany's capital city and was just skipping on though so he could get to Germany's house on the outskirts of town. He stopped sometimes and told some lady's how pretty they looked but they couldn't understand most of his talking since he switched between Italian and English.

"Germany will be so happy to see me to..." Italy stopped and looked down at the side of the road. There was a bag just sitting there. Italy looked around and noticed Germany's house was about three blocks away. He looked back at the town which was already far and then back to the bag. Italy didn't know why he stopped for just a bag but he wanted to know what was in it. He slowly got down on his knees and poked the bag. At first nothing happened so he poked harder. As soon as it moved the poor Italian left out a high-pitched scream. He crawled back and then stayed there for a moment before crawling back to the edge of the road. He looked down again at the bag and it moved again and again. Italy was starting to wonder what was in there.

"Hello? Is s-somthing in there?" Italy asked. There wasn't a sound so the poor Italian pulled the string letting what ever was in there lose. Italy waited for a second. It felt like forever but then a small head popped out of the bag and looked up to Italy. Italy screamed in joy as a cute little puppy walked out of the bag. He picked the puppy up as fast as he could and pulled it up onto the road. He sat it on his lap and giggled.

"Woof!" the puppy stuck its tong out as it started to pant. It was rather hot out for a spring day. Italy started to pet the dog's head softly and smiled.

"So then little puppy. Are you a ragazza? Or are you a ragazzo?" Italy asked. He picked up the puppy a bit and smiled. "Oh! So you're a Ragazza!" Italy smiled and hugged the puppy. He thought it was the cutest thing ever! "How about you come home with me little puppy! Germany should like you! He has all kinds of dogs!" Italy giggled and the puppy tilted her head to the side.

The puppy let out a small whine and Italy smiled. He got to his feet and held the puppy in his arm's. Just like how you would hold a baby. The puppy didn't mind. It laid there and just snuggled close to Italy. Italy thought it was like a little baby.

"I wonder what I should name you... You're a ragazza so a girl's name would be a good thing. How about... Bella! Would you like that? Bella?" Italy asked. The puppy moved in Italy's arm's and stud up putting its paws on Italy's chest and licking his face. Italy giggled and kept walking. "Bella! Stop that! Your tong is so wet!" Italy laughed. He walked up to Germany's house and rung the door bell. The puppy looked to the door and it's ears fell flat at the ringing sound of the door. Germany's dogs started to bark loud just inside and the poor puppy hid its face in Italy's arms.

"Oh! Don't worry Bella. That's only Germany's puppy's. They know someone is at the door." Italy smiled and the puppy still shook in his arms. It started to whine some more and Italy rubbed it's back. Italy was so into calming down the puppy that he didn't notice the door open and the dogs stop barking. Just then three dogs were at Italy's sides and back. Italy looked down and smiled.

"Ciao! How are you Blackie, Berlitz, and Aster?" Italy asked with a smile. The dogs knew him well enough as to not jump on the Italian. They all sat down and looked up to him.

"Are you going to stand out there all day in the heat Italy?" Prussia asked with a smirk. Italy looked up and was confused for a second before giving Prussia a bright smile.

"Prussia! You would never guess what I found on my way here!" Italy called out as he walked with Prussia into the main hall. Prussia raised an eye brow and looked at the little ball of fluff in Italy's arms.

"A kitten?" he asked due to the dogs size. Italy giggled and Prussia smirked. Even Italy's giggle made Prussia happy. The Italian was just super cute.

"Now silly! It's a puppy!" Italy smiled. He held the dog out and up to Prussia showing the scared dog off. It's tail went between its legs and it's ears went flat. It let out a whine and Prussia looked at it. He looked over the fur and the colors and smiled.

"Oh! You have a tiny little baby German Shepherd there Italy. Were did you find him?" Prussia asked. Italy pulled the puppy close to his chest again and frowned.

"It's a ragazza and I found it on the side of the road." Italy stated looking at the puppy. Prussia looked back at the small dog and sighed.

"Maybe it's mother left it. She is small... maybe she just left the runt behind." Prussia stated. "They do that." he added. Italy shook his head rather fast.

"No. It was in a bag!" Italy yelled getting upset. Prussia was shocked at this.

"What? It must have been thrown aside by the owner..." Prussia said softly. Italy nodded and the puppy shook. Italy smiled and hugged the puppy.

"It's ok Bella. Your with me now. Ok? No need to worry." Italy giggled. The dog looked up to Italy and Italy gave it a light smile. Just then Germany came in from the kitchen. He had his shirt off and was shining from the sweat that was on him. Italy looked over and a light blush came to his face.

"Italy?" Germany asked. Italy nodded and smiled to Germany.

"Ciao Germany!" Italy giggled. Germany let out a sigh and Prussia laughed.

"I didn't come out fast enough did I." He stated throwing a towel at Germany. Germany gave him a glare and Prussia gave Germany a smile. Germany rolled his eyes at this and started to wipe his head off with the towel.

"Don't start bruder." Germany stated. "And Italy. Where were you? You missed training earlier!" Germany yelled. Italy stepped back and stated to shake in his boots. The puppy in his arm's turned around and started to bark at Germany. Well... More like small yips. Germany looked at the dog with a blank look and Italy looked at it with water eyes.

"Bella? What's wrong?" Italy asked. Germany looked at Italy.

"Since when did you get a puppy?" Germany asked.

"Today" Italy answered.

"How?" Germany questioned.

"I found her." Italy stated.

"Were?" Germany asked.

"On the side of the road." Italy answered. Germany looked at Italy and Italy looked back at Germany. Prussia looked between the two and the small puppy still left out yips.

"Hey west. Looks like the dog doesn't like you." Prussia smirked. Italy looked down at the puppy in his arms and hugged it.

"I thought that if a dog doesn't like someone you should stay away from them." Italy said looking up. Germany looked rather shocked.

"Well ja but you've known me Italy." Germany stated. The dog still barked at Germany and Germany gave a confused look.

"Italy. you might want to call off your dog." Prussia said. Italy looked at him.

"How?" he asked. Prussia smiled and looked at the dog.

"Alright puppy time to shut up. Your giving the awesome Prussia a head ach." Prussia stated. The dog didn't pay him any mind. Italy looked at the puppy and gave it a pat on the head.

"Bella. Time to stop." Italy said softly. The dog shut up right away and sat back in Italy's arm's. Italy smiled and started to pet the dog's head again. "That's a good girl Bella." Italy stated.

"Bella?" Germany asked. Italy nodded and gave a bright smile.

"Yeah! It's cute right!" Italy giggled.

"What does bella mean?" Prussia asked looking at the dog.

"Bella mean's beautiful." Italy stated. Germany nodded. He knew Italy long enough to at least know that much. Prussia nodded and looked at the dog.

"Well then! Leave Bella to me! I can make her super Bella!" Prussia took the puppy from Italy and in a blink of an eye ran off. Italy blinked and looked to where Prussia ran off to.

"Prussia know's how to groom dogs. Bella will be fine. Play with the dog's well I go get washed up." Germany stated. Italy nodded and watched Germany walk off. He looked down to Germany's dogs.

"Well then... what should we do you three?" Italy didn't know what to do. Germany's dogs sat down in line and Italy looked at them. "Well?" Just then Germany's one dog Berlitz jumped on Italy and the poor Italian fell back. He hit his head on the floor and the other two dogs started to lick his face. Italy tried to push all the dogs away but they were so big and heavy. He didn't know what to do!

"Bella!" he called out. The dogs kept licking his face and Italy stated to cry. "Bella! Help!" italy called out. Just then his little puppy came dashing around the corner at a fast speed and jumped at Germany's dog's biting Blackie's leg. The dog whined and fell back running off down the hall to where Prussia ran off to and then Bella tackled Berlitz. Berlitz took off to were Germany was and then that left Aster. Aster growled at Bella and leapt at her. Italy screamed and jumped in front of Bella holding her to his chest as Aster tore into his shoulder. Italy didn't move or cry or any thing. He just kept his eyes closed and held onto Bella.

"Italy!" Prussia yelled running into the room and slipping from the soap that was left on him do to Bella jumping on him on her way out of the bath room. He hit the floor and Aster noticed it did wrong. Germany walked out and Berlitz sat by his side. Aster let go of Italy and stepped back putting back his ears and laying down.

"Aster! What did you do!" Germany yelled. Italy opened his eyes and moved Bella away from his chest.

"Bella are you ok?" he asked. Both Germany and Prussia were shocked. Italy wasn't crying. Not even a tear. Bella looked to Italy's shoulder and licked his face. "Its ok bella. I'm fine." Italy left Bella go and she sat on the floor looking up to him with her ears back. She whined and Italy smiled to her.

"Italy! Come on! We should get your shoulder wrapped up." Germany said running to Italy's side. Italy looked up and nodded.

"No rush really. As long as Bella's ok I'll be fine." Italy gave a smile and Germany felt his heart-break.

"Alright. Then... Come on." Germany stated. Italy nodded and got Bella before he got up.

"Bella was only trying to protect me from your dogs. They wanted a kiss but I didn't want to kiss them Aster must have seen Bella as a threat for chasing off Berlitz and Blackie." Italy smiled down to Bella and Germany looked at him.

"Bella chased them off? Well..." Germany walked with Italy to the bath room and Italy took a seat on the edge of the tub. Germany brought out some stuff and Bella sat on the ground.

"Ve~" Italy smiled and took off his shirt. "Just be careful. Please. I don't want it to hurt." Germany sighed and sat down next to Italy.

"You know for a fact I can't make it not hurt. Suck it up." Germany stated. Italy nodded and Germany started to spry some Antibacterial spray on it. Italy started to tear up at the feeling of the sting but refused to cry. Germany sighed and went back to spraying more on Italy's bites. "Ow ow ow! Ok stop! Please! Germany! Stop! It hurts!" Italy started to cry and Germany gave a light smile. He felt better when the Italian cried. Germany stopped and started to wrap up Italy's shoulder. Italy closed his eyes as the tears rolled down his face.

"Alright. Your fine now. See. All done." Germany stated. Italy nodded and looked up to Germany with water red eyes.

"Really?" he asked. Germany nodded.

"Ja. Really. Now come on. After my dog bite you I think you deserve something." Germany stated. Italy nodded and gave a bright smile.

"Potato Pasta!" Italy called out. Germany sighed and nodded.

"Ja. Potato Pasta." he stated with a nod. Italy jumped up and hugged Germany.

"Ve~! YAY! I'm happy!" Italy said. Germany nodded and Italy pulled away giving him a large smile. Germany sighed and wiped the tears off Italy's cheeks.

"Next time don't get hurt." Germany stated. Italy nodded.

"Alright! I'll try not too! Come on Bella!" Italy smiled and clung onto Germany's arm. "Ve~ I love Germany~!" Italy giggled.

"Ja. Ja." Germany stated with a small smile.

To Be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Italy smiled as he laid next to Germany. It felt like forever since he got to sleep with the German last. Bella had her own little spot at the end of the bed on the floor since Germany stated there were to be no dog's or cat's on the beds. It was one space they couldn't go. Even Prussia agreed with that but still let Berlitz sleep in his bed with him. Well... When he didn't have Canada over. Germany sighed as he couldn't fall asleep. Italy sat up on his elbows and looked over in the dark to the German man.

"Can't sleep?" he asked softly. Prussia was below them and Italy didn't want to wake him up.

"Nein. I am just thinking." Germany stated lowly. Italy nodded and slid his arm's under the pillow and hid his face in it for a second. He moved his head to the side and looked at Germany.

"Thinking about what?" he asked softly. Italy asked butting in. Germany turned and sighed looking to the Italian in the dark.

"Just about that dog you found. Its odd. You just found it yet it took on three dogs ten times its size to protect you. I don't understand what dogs think but... It's not normal." Germany said. Italy blinked and sat up again.

"You think something's wrong with her?" Italy asked. Germany sat up as well and looked at Italy.

"I don't think any thing is wrong with her. She just reminds me of a kid. One that would protect their mother no matter what." Germany stated. Italy smiled and bounced in the bed.

"Ve~ I have a baby! I love babies! There so cute!" Italy giggled. Germany smiled lightly and nodded.

"They are cute..." Germany stated. Italy nodded and hugged Germany around the waist shoving his head on to the German's chest.

"Ve~ Very cute! I agree! I want to have a little baby! Then you can make it really strong! And it will smile and make pasta just like me!" Italy giggled. Germany blushed at this and nodded lightly.

"Right... but why would I be helping you raise it?" Germany asked. Italy pulled back and gave a huge bright smile.

"Because Germany is Germany! Your to raise a baby with the one you love right! Italy loves Germany!" Italy stated. Germany looked at Italy. He wasn't to sure if Italy was that clueless of it he knew what he was talking about.

"Well there's other thing's you do with someone you love but there are different types of Love Italy." Germany stated. Italy thought for a second and nodded.

"Si I know!" Italy giggled. "You raise a baby with the one you want to be with forever right!" Italy stated more than asked. Germany nodded. He wasn't to sure what Italy was saying but it he was right then Italy was telling Germany he loved him and wanted to be with him.

"Italy... Does this mean you like me?" Germany asked not to sure. Italy fell quite for a second and then nodded fast.

"I love Germany! You protect me and never let any one hurt me! Your strong and you always come to save me when I need help! You never leave me behind when the other's do and last you..." Italy stopped his rant and looked down. His heart started to thump and tear's came to his eyes.

"I what?" Germany asked. Italy closed his eyes and shook his head. This was the wrong time to even tell Germany about Holy Rome. He wanted to tell him so much. How Germany act's. How he look's. How amazing he was. It was just how Holy Rome was. Italy loved Holy Rome but Holy Rome wasn't around any more to Love Italy. Italy nodded and smiled back up to Germany trying to hide the tear's. He had been though so much pain in his life. He lost Holy Rome. Fought to be a free nation. Lost his grandfather. Had his brother taken away from him. Left behind. Called weak. Marked as a wimp. Germany was the only one that wouldn't mark him. Germany was the only one that wouldn't leave Italy behind. Even when they fought in WWI. Germany didn't leave Italy back to die off slowly. He took him. Even if he was a prisoner.

"You never marked me as weak." Italy stated softly. Germany looked at Italy shocked and Italy felt a small push on his back. He feel forward and Germany caught him. Italy looked up with watery eyes and Germany gave a light smile to the Italian.

"You are weak... But I can help you if you would try." Germany stated with a smirk. Italy smiled and nodded.

"I can try... If I get pasta after." Italy added. Germany nodded.

"Alright." Germany stated. He leaned closer to Italy and Italy closed his eyes leaning up. They kissed lightly and Italy wrapped his arm's around Germany's neck. Germany put his arms around Italy's waist and pulled the Italian closer.

"Finally! You shut up!" Prussia yelled throwing open the door. "How am I to hear birdie under me if you two are yelling about your love life!" Prussia hissed. Germany pulled back and tossed a pillow at his brother.

"Get out!" he yelled. Prussia closed the door and the two could hear his laughing.

"SEX IS THE ANSWER!" he yelled. Germany growled and Italy started to rub Germany's shoulders.

"Relax Germany. Prussia knew that I liked you. He just wanted to make sure you weren't going to crush my feelings." Italy stated. Germany looked at him and sighed.

"I wouldn't have crushed your feelings. I may be me but I'm not an ass." Germany stated. Italy giggled and nodded. He hugged Germany and then looked to were the puppy should have been sleeping.

"Bella?" Italy asked. The puppy was gone and Italy looked every were for it. "Bella?" he asked again. Germany and him started a hunt for the puppy and after looking all over the house they gave up. Italy was upset that his little puppy went missing. His heart shattered at the thought of the puppy getting out and getting hurt.

"Italy... It will be ok. Dog's know their way home. She might come back." Germany said. Italy nodded and Germany kissed his forehead. "She'll be ok." Germany said. Italy nodded and wiped his eyes.

"Your right! She'll come back." Italy giggled. The two walked back to the bed room and Italy noticed a note on the pillow. He picked it up and looked it over. He gave a confused look and walked over to Germany. Germany looked at him and Italy gave him the note. "Do you think?" Italy asked.

"Thank you for taking care of me. Now take care of each other." Germany thought for a moment and blinked. "I knew it wasn't some normal dog! That thing was to smart!" Germany yelled. Italy giggled and hugged Germany.

"Maybe she was here to get us together!" Italy smiled. Germany sighed and Italy took the letter from him and dropped it on the ground. "You heard the doggy. You need to take care of me now." Italy smile. Germany raised an eye brow and turned off the light.

"I think you know more than you let on." Germany stated. Italy only giggled at this and pulled Germany to the bed.

"You think so?" he asked. Germany smiled and pushed Italy down on the bed and climbing over him.

"I know so." he stated pulling the Italian into a deep kiss. They both knew what they wanted. They just needed a little push.

The end.


End file.
